pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Majesty
Majesty is the power to cloud people’s minds and make them want to do things for somebody they shouldn’t give two shits about. It puts them in emotional states that make them want to shower the vampire with attention and do things for her. A vampire using Majesty doesn’t get the precise control of someone else’s actions that someone using Dominate does. Instead, she gets broader, more insidious benefits: things like affection and loyalty. Majesty victims want to help vampires. Awe • Awe magnifies the vampire’s presence in the eyes of others, making her seem cool, hot, and in general the kind of person with her very own spotlight. Cost: None Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Majesty Action: Instant Duration: Scene For the duration of the scene, or until the vampire chooses to end the effect, she gains the following benefits: *Her actions and appearance are cast in a more positive light. She could be covered in dirt, or have just visibly beaten another man bloody, yet still appears poised and approachable. She suffers no social penalties due to her actions or appearance, and can generally talk her way out of most offenses, even minor criminal ones. *She stands out in the eyes of others, clearly visible and audible in any crowd. She adds her successes to all mundane Presence rolls. A character paying attention to the vampire (and it’s hard not to) subtracts the vampire’s successes from any Wits + Composure roll used to perceive something other than the vampire. *She may, with a word or gesture, summon anyone in the room to her side. This isn’t a compulsion per se. The victim merely becomes aware that it’s okay to approach the vampire, and develops a desire to do just that. Confidant •• When the vampire speaks, she creates an air of trust and reliability. Cost: None Dice Pool: Presence + Empathy + Majesty vs. Resolve + Composure + Supernatural Tolerance Action: Contested; resistance is reflexive Duration: '''Variable The vampire speaks or gestures to someone already affected by Awe, and brings them further into the fold. The victim gains the Charmed Condition. Condition: Charmed The vampire seems unnaturally trustworthy. Her lies become almost impenetrable, and her true intentions almost impossible to read. The vampire who charmed the character adds their Awe successes to Manipulation rolls against the character. Attempts by the character to detect her lies are penalized by her Awe bonus. (This effect clashes with revealing magics, as per the Clash of Wills rules.) Further, the character wants to do favors for the vampire. These are generally the sorts of small favors he would do for a friend, such as lending a little pocket money, giving her a place to crash, giving her a ride, or revealing secrets he probably shouldn’t (A vampire cannot get just ''any'' secrets she wants, finding out a man is cheating on his wife? thats fine, finding out where a fellow kindred makes his haven? not so much). As a ''general ''benchmark, the vampire can extract as many favors from the character as she rolled Awe successes. The characters does not feel he has been tricked or ripped off until the Condition expires.'' If'' the vampire was careful, the character might never notice. '''Resolution: The vampire attempts to seriously harm the character (or someone close to them), the character makes a significant sacrifice to their own well-being for the vampire, a number of hours equal to the vampire’s Blood Potency pass, or a the limit to the number of favors that vampire can extract is reached. Beat: '''When the character divulges a secret or gives a favor freely. with all experience gains, the character may only receive one Beat a scene. Green Eyes ••• The victim feels deep jealousy over the vampire’s attention and desperation for her favor. '''Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: None Action: None, enhances Confidant Duration: 'See: Confidant Green Eyes takes the feelings instilled by Confidant and pulls them up to the next level, turning trust into obsession. The victim must currently be under the Charmed Condition towards the vampire. The vampire may spend a single point of Vitae to have one of the following effects on any number of Charmed victims in her presence: #Alter their emotional state. With a single word she can whip them into a rage, or turn someone who is sad into a grinning idiot. Each emotional shift requires her to spend another Vitae. She cannot control the severity of the emotion, just the emotion itself. (i.e. the kindred could not "dial down" angry vampire to try to avoid a frenzy) If something is around which is the source of the persons emotion, then the kindred cannot change it. (i.e. if a vampire was faced with a burning torch you couldn't make him happy) #Make a “request” which the Charmed feel an obsessive need to accomplish. They can be ''sometimes be coaxed into violent or sinful actions, though they are not willing to throw their lives away or suffer'' serious harm to their well beings, livelihood, or safety of loved ones. Indeed the subject wouldn't preform anything that ''they would consider too ''heinous.'' *If a degeneration roll is necessary, the roll is made only after the Charmed Condition has expired. Loyalty •••• The vampire becomes so important to the victim that acting against the vampire becomes traumatic. '''Cost: 2 Vitae Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy + Majesty vs. Resolve + Composure + Supernatural Tolerance Action: Contested; resistance is reflexive Duration: '''Variable Taking the unnatural attraction of Awe and focusing it in a single person, Loyalty allows the kindred to force another to do her bidding; instead of forcing an order, however, the subject of this power does the actions out of unnaturally enforced admiration or even love towards the vampire. The vampire selects one subject she has Charmed and magnifies that Condition to pure obsession. The victim gains the Enthralled Condition. This power is perhaps the closest thing that Majesty gets to serious command over the thoughts of another. Its power warps the emotional state of the subject, making him a willing servant of the vampire. Subjects retain their sense of identity and free will, believing that every instinct to serve and admire comes of their own volition. Loyalty be not be "re-upped" while a target is still under its effects. Attempts simply fail. Condition: Enthralled The victim becomes fanatically protective of the Vampire. The commitment to the vampire now extends to life-threatening actions, like jumping in front of guns, or crashing into a pursuer’s car. The act of disobeying or displeasing the vampire isn’t just difficult, it’s a breaking point for mortals. The character must fail this Integrity roll (usually taking a Condition) in order to disobey or displease the vampire. Alternatively the character can spend a point of Willpower to automatically fail the roll. Can the mortal choose to disobey the vampire at any time? '''Resolution: '''The character is seriously harmed protecting the vampire, or the vampire’s Supernatural Tolerance in nights pass. *When the Enthralled condition meets its end, however, confusion and displacement arise, often leading to mixed feelings. Similar to falling out of love, re-enthralling a former “lover” is difficult at best. '''Beat: The character puts himself in harm’s way to protect the vampire. Idol ••••• The vampire takes on the mantle of the king or the star, becoming so important in the eyes of others that they cannot possibly act against her. Cost: 2 Vitae & 1 Willpower Dice Pool: None, enhances Awe Action: '''None, enhances Awe '''Duration: '''Scene Idol enhances the aura of superiority generated by Awe to near-divine levels. *Those in her presence must succeed at a reflexive Resolve + Composure + Supernatural Tolerance roll, penalized by the vampire’s Awe successes, in order to take any action that could cause direct harm or embarrass the Vampire. If in combat and the user fails this roll then they can take no Instant Action that turn. *Individuals who are under the Charmed Condition towards the vampire must succeed at the same roll, at the same difficulty. If they fail they temporarily acquire the Enthralled condition, although only for the remainder of the scene. *Those who are already Enthralled cannot take any action that could harm or embarrass the Vampire, they get no roll to resist. Resisting Majesty Any mortal can resist Majesty for one turn if a Willpower point is spent and a successful Composure roll is made (though the Willpower point does not add three dice to the roll). This roll is reflexive. If the roll fails, the Willpower point is lost and the target remains under the effects of the power(s). If the roll is successful, the mortal probably spends his turn of “freedom” fleeing the vampire’s proximity, lest he continue to be affected. Refusing to pay attention to the vampire, rather than fleeing, can allow a mortal to resist the spell for a turn, but the power resumes effect if the mortal remains in the Kindred’s vicinity. But one has to remember that most mortals under the powers of Majesty don't realize that anything is wrong. Only those very in-tuned with their own feelings and emotions or those with some belief in the supernatural (founded or not) can do this. Vampires resist Majesty in much the same way (by spending a Willpower point), but Supernatural Tolerance is added to Composure rolls made for them. Additionally anyone can ignore the effects of Majesty for entire '''scene by spending a willpower dot. Category:Rules and Houserules Category:Disciplines